Benjamin Bratt
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, U.S. | education = University of California, Santa Barbara (B.F.A. 1986) American Conservatory Theatre (attended) | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Benjamin Bratt (born December 16, 1963) is an American actor. On television, Bratt portrayed NYPD Detective Rey Curtis on the NBC drama series Law & Order (for which he was nominated for the 1999 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series), Dr. Jake Reilly on ABC's Private Practice (2011–2013), Steve Navarro on 24: Live Another Day (2014) and Jahil Rivera on Star (2016–2018). In film, Bratt has appeared in Demolition Man (1993), Blood In Blood Out (1993), Traffic (2000), Piñero (2001), Miss Congeniality (2000), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) and its sequel (2013), La Mission (2009), The Lesser Blessed (2012), Despicable Me 2 (2013), Doctor Strange (2016), The Infiltrator (2016), Ride Along 2 (2016) and Coco (2017). Early life Bratt was born in San Francisco, California, the third of five children born to Eldy (née Banda), a nurse and activist, and Peter Bratt Sr., a sheet metal worker. His mother was born in Lima, Peru, a member of the indigenous Quechua ethnic group. She moved to the United States at age 14. His father has German and English ancestry. His parents married December 30, 1960 in San Francisco, but divorced in September 1967. Bratt's paternal grandfather, George Cleveland Bratt (March 5, 1893 – March 29, 1984), was a Broadway actor who married Bratt's paternal grandmother, Wiltrude Hildner in Detroit, Michigan. Bratt attended the prestigious Lowell High School in San Francisco, where he was a member of the Lowell Forensic Society. Bratt earned a B.F.A. at the University of California, Santa Barbara in 1986, where he joined the Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity. Although he was admitted into the M.F.A. program at the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco, he left before receiving his degree to star in the 1987 television film Juarez. As a child, Bratt went with his mother and siblings to participate in the 1969 Native American occupation of Alcatraz. Career One of Bratt's first television series was Nasty Boys, based on a film by the same name in which he appeared, which aired in 1989 on NBC. His best-known role has been that of Detective Reynaldo Curtis on the television show Law & Order. In 1999, he was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his work on the series. His more popular films include Miss Congeniality, Blood In Blood Out and Traffic. Bratt often portrays Hispanic characters. On June 23, 2009, Bratt appeared on The View to promote the television series The Cleaner. On October 23, 2009, it was announced that Bratt would return as Detective Curtis on Law & Order. Curtis reunited with his former boss, Lt. Anita van Buren (S. Epatha Merkerson), in the episode that aired on December 11, 2009. He left the show that same year to continue his film career. In 2009, Bratt performed in The People Speak, a documentary feature film that uses dramatic and musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States. In 2012, Bratt was passionate about his opportunity to play a Tlicho Indian in the film The Lesser Blessed, a project dear to his heart because of his own Native background. He voiced El Macho, the main antagonist, in Despicable Me 2, and reprised his role from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs as Manny the cameraman in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. In the 2017 film Coco, Bratt voiced Ernesto de la Cruz, a Mexican folk legend and main character Miguel's idol. Bratt also sings "Remember Me," a popular song in the film that is sung by many other characters throughout. "Remember Me" won Best Original Song at the 2018 Academy Awards. Activism and Philanthropy Today, due to his activism during the American Indian Movement and pride in his Indigenous American heritage, Bratt is an active supporter of such Native American causes as the American Indian College Fund and We Shall Remain, a mini-series and multi-media project, narrated by Bratt, that establishes Native history as an essential part of American history from PBS' acclaimed series American Experience. Bratt has for years been a strong supporter and board member of San Francisco Bay Area's Friendship House Association of American Indians and Native American Health Center. Personal life In 1998, Bratt began dating actress Julia Roberts. He escorted her to the 2001 Academy Awards ceremony, at which she won the Academy Award for Best Actress. Four months later, they announced that they were no longer a couple. In 2002, he (along with Priscilla López) received the Rita Moreno HOLA Award for Excellence from the Hispanic Organization of Latin Actors (HOLA). In 2002, he began dating and then married his girlfriend, actress Talisa Soto, on April 13, 2002 in San Francisco. The two met ten years earlier during the casting audition of Blood In Blood Out (1993) and afterward they saw each other on and off. It was not until the filming of Piñero (2001) that they began to develop a relationship. Their first child, daughter Sophia Rosalinda Bratt, was born on December 6, 2002; their second child, son Mateo Bravery Bratt, was born on October 3, 2005. His brother, Peter Bratt, wrote and directed the 1996 film Follow Me Home, casting Benjamin as Abel. In 2009, Peter wrote and directed the independent film La Mission, starring Benjamin as Che Rivera, an inhabitant of the Mission District. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * Rare 1989–1990 Footage of Benjamin Bratt Behind the Scenes of Dick Wolf's "Nasty Boys" * Article "Emmy-Nominated Actor Benjamin Bratt" Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Male actors from San Francisco Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Mission District, San Francisco Category:American people of Quechua descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of English descent